Do the Egyptian
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: "How could agreeing to a blind date do this much? Ino, you are DEAD!" What happens when a first date goes straight to marriage? Nejiten, minor Shikaino, Naruhina, and Sasusaku. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, Tenten, please?" Ino whimpered to her best friend.

Turning around, eyes rolling, mouth open in the famous "Pissed Off Tenten" look, she dropped the clothes she was folding and set it down on the counter. "Why not ask Haruno?"

Ino pouted. "She's going to Suna for the weekend."

Tenten tapped her foot, straightening out her clothing as she crossed her arms. "Well Hinata?"

Ino stamped both feet and yelled, "She's got a boyfriend! I need you for this! Shika-kun won't go out with me if it isn't a double with his best bud!" She was exaggerating, Shikamaru would never ask that. She probably got him to agree.

Tenten blew the hair out of her eyes and turned back to her work. "Fine. But I'm not wasting my employee discount on a new outfit."

Ino tackled her into an awkward hug, all the while screaming "Thank you thank you thank you!" and saying something about searching for a pair of shoes.

Tenten shook her head laughing as she watched her companion walk out of the store to the Famous Footwear across the hall.

Pulling at her hair, she mussed her newly cut short hair, thinking of what she'd do with it. Since it was too short to tie up, she'd have to clip it or do something different. Maybe she'll wear a wig...

...

"I'm sorry, what?" Neji said monotonously. "A blind date?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Bro, you need a girlfriend. And Ino, she's a nice girl, she's gotta have some nice friends for you to date. I promised her a double date."

Neji kept his eyes blank, but his lips ever so slightly pouted, and the girls walking past them on their way around the store swooned. "I don't need a girlfriend."

Shikamaru eyed him, slowing his pace, and mind set. "You do. You have all these fan girls and you're still a date virgin."

Neji spun around on the balls of his heels. "Date virgin?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I got it from Ino. She called the friend she's gonna bring along a date virgin. Bro, you can't say no, it's this lady's first date."

Neji slightly nodded. "You owe me."

Shikamaru smirked. "Hey, if you get laid, I'm scot-free, right?"

Neji simply walked away.

...

"That's good for you, Tenten-chan!" Hinata smiled, although her sister for life couldn't see her. "I'm sure that Ino-chan has good judgement! Where might I ask are you all going?"

Tenten scoffed. "First, this is Ino. She just had to choose one of the oddest place for my very first date."

Hinata questioned over the line while tying a bow onto the birthday gift for Naruto. "Oh? Where will you be going?"

"An Egyptian show. It's someplace In the museum restaurant where they do this dinner of, I don't know, like, the modern and ancient Egypt type of food, and there's this dance."

"Oh, that sounds fun! But, why the museum?" Hinata had just clipped off some excess ribbon and written "To Naruto; Happy Birthday, From your Hina-chan." onto the tag.

Tenten snorted. "She was planning on first going with Sakura. She chose the Konoha Museum because that would definitely get Saku-chan to come. But lucky her," a sigh, "she's in Suna."

"Why did she go anyways?" the blue-nette asked.

"Ehh... Business with Uchiha Industries? I don't know, I think Sasuke's in Suna for business and she's going with him."

Hinata thought for a while. "Hm. Well, lets hope that Sasuke'll be able to focus with her around."

"Wow, Hina!" Tenten laughed. "Bad girl! But... I can't help but be happy for her, even if those two haven't officially called themselves an item yet. I wish I had a man too sometimes..."

Hina giggled. "Well you never know, your blind date might be sweet."

"He might." Tenten looked out the window of her small loft. "But that's what I'm afraid of."

...

"I'm going to kill you after this." Neji griped, looking at the Egyptian scenery on the brochure. "You make me dress like a hipster, make me rent a BMW, drive to the museum, and, oh yeah, date someone I have never met before. You are dead."

Shikamaru feigned a gasp, saying, "'Hipster' is in the great Hyuuga Neji's vocabulary?" as they ventured through the dinosaur exhibit.

"Where are they anyways?" Neji asked, eyeing a velociraptor skeleton.

Shrugging, Shikamaru said the obvious. "In the Egyptian exhibit. Or, knowing Ino, fashionably late."

Neji nodded once, and continued down the hall, straightening up the plaid shirt and slacks he had on.

...

"I am so angry at you right now, Ino." Tenten mumbled through the petroleum jelly on her teeth. "How am I supposed to eat with this on my teeth?"

The blonde simply shrugged on a white leather jacket and shook her head. "That's to make sure you smile. You cannot be any sort of rude on this date."

Tenten continued smiling and let out a "hmph!"

Straightening out her outfit, Ino glanced at Tenten. "Alright. Let's go!"

Tenten grumbled something about them being in the museum washroom.

"Hush hush Tenny-chan, we don't want them to think they're late. We must be there after them." Ino stated.

Then, the clicking of Ino's brown leather stiletto boots on the silent tiled floors of the gigantic building. After a few minutes of hushed argument, the brunette's black suede knee high boots padded behind her.

...

Shikamaru and Neji stood face to face with two women.

One had long wavy blonde hair falling over her shoulders, and a dark brown leather jacket over a pink and orange ruffled spaghetti strap top, with black tights and high brown boots, purple scarf wound loosely around her neck.

The other, who had caught his eye, had brown hair cut short like his friend Kiba's, brown opulent eyes to match, and was clad in a grey off the shoulder top with tights with a blue jeans design on it, black suede boots with a ruffle type of design and buckles on one side of each, holding a white leather jacket and black fingerless gloves.

The blonde tackled Shikamaru immediately, with a high squeal of, "Shika-kun!" and a flurry of bright hair.

The other girl smiled and moved her jacket to only one arm, holding out her hand for Neji to shake. The pores on Neji's body seemed determined to completely soak his face with sweat and his heart seemed moved to pump more blood into his cheeks.

After quickly wiping his palms onto his jeans, he shook her hand. To his greatest fear and surprise, she didn't let go, and pulled him towards a table beside a couple of other couples and groups.

Their table was in the front of many other tables, all on a smooth floor, while there was a large empty space next to them.

After each pulling up a chair and sitting by their dates, they each had the beginning of what was supposed to be an Egyptian feast.

The ice between Shikamaru and Ino was already broken, but I can't really say the same for Neji and Tenten.

Tenten was fiddling with her short hair, mussing it up a little, fiddling with a little flower barrette on the side of her head. Her face was lightly flushed, and she seemed to feel scared of him somehow.

So he ventured into unknown territory. "So," he said casually, fingering the sleeve of his shirt, "what school do you attend?"

She took a moment to process the information, obviously surprised that he decided to finally say something. "Uh, I was a graduate of Konoha High School, I actually just got out, and-"

"Konoha High School?" Neji questioned, "I attended KMS, actually, before I moved schools. How come I've never...?"

She blushed. "I, uh, just cut my hair. I used to keep my hair up in buns, because I did a lot of sports, ya know? So I cut it instead, just so that it is easier. You know how it is. I now attend the University of Konoha, studying architecture."

He nodded. She was smart, if she was telling the truth. "I attend U of K as well, though I study Business, and hopefully later, Law, if Uncle allows it."

She smiled, then they had mindless chitchat afterwards, until the waiter came along with the first course.

"Thank you, this looks delicious," Ino said to the waiter.

The brown haired girl nodded, "It is. If you need any assistance," she pointed to her name tag, "call for Ayame!" She then smiled and skipped off.

Neji looked at Tenten oddly. "Tenten, what did you look like, uh, before you cut your hair?"

She blushed. "Wanna see?" Pulling her cellphone out, she showed the photo of her with Hinata before her hair got cut.

"Is that..." he whispered.

"Hm?" she asked, looking at the photo, then noticed Hinata, talking quickly and nervously, "Oh, that's my best friend, her name's-"

"Hinata Hyuuga." He tore his eyes off her iPhone and looked her in the eye, smirk lining his features, "How do you know my cousin?"

Tenten looked at him in great surprise. "Oh, she's your cousin! Wow, amazing! Small world, huh?" She laughed almost forcefully, thoroughly intimidated by his existence. Who can blame her? Hyuuga Neji is one fine piece of man.

His eyes twinkled. "Small indeed."

Shikamaru tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Entertainment's starting!"

Soon, there was a narrator on the speakers, and a video playing on a large screen, and everyone saw the history of Egypt. Their rise, their power, their fall. Throughout the short film, dancers and actors came out to enunciate the storyline and add more effect. Every person was captivated by their performance.

By the end, all the people clapped quite loudly, and their plates had been collected, as they now feasted on some dessert.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Cleopatra's determination," Tenten mumbled through her slightly full mouth.

"Tutankamun and his change," Neji added.

"What a wonderful place to sleep, the centre of a pyramid in a sarcophagus," Shikamaru dreamed.

"And all that jewellery!" Ino smiled inwardly.

They all laughed. The film seemed to have broken the ice between them all a bit, and nobody was shy to voice their opinion.

Suddenly, there was music.

The voice on the P. A. announced, "If anybody would like to dance, the dance hall is now open, and the DJ is taking requests."

And the lights flashed around. Ayame returned to their table. "We are now clearing the dance floor, and need to push the tables to the side. You may still sit in them if you would like, but for your enjoyment and safety, we will now be moving them."

"Oh, alright. Me and Shika-kun are going to dance anyways. Come on!" the blonde giggled, dragging him over.

"We'll just stay at the table, if that is alright for now. We shall move it ourselves."

So even when the dance floor was cleared and everyone was there shaking their booties off, Neji and Tenten were still talking on the sidelines, standing as they conversed.

At least, until Ino came along and shoved the two of them over, making her fall onto Neji. The brown met silver as she hurriedly got off with an ungraceful 'sorry'.

"Dance!" The blonde had said.

They got up shakily and awkwardly, blushed coating their faces.

At first they were kind of awkward, considering their two pairs of left feet. Then they warmed up a bit and got comfortable with one another. And soon, the two of them were laughing and moving languidly together to the beat of the pulsing music.

When the music slowed down slightly, the DJ said something about this being an 'Egyptian Dance of Eternal Happiness in Conjoinment' or something of the sort, the couple couldn't care less, because they were tired. They listened to the DJ chant the dance moves as if it were the cha cha slide, doing the dance moves, and enjoying it as well.

They shared the wine Ayame offered them, not really caring, tired, and happy. And when Ayame made them sign a certificate or a form of some sort they didn't give a damn.

At the end of the night, Neji decided to drive her home, and leave before Shikamaru and Ino. They had received some certificates (probably stupid flyers saying 'please come again!') and stuff that they didn't really care about, so they just stuffed it into the cup holder of his car.

"That was fun." she said, tired on the passenger side seat, outside her condominium.

Neji smiled at her. "I had fun too." She grinned. "Let's see each other again."

His heart almost skipped a beat. "Yes. Let's."

And after he escorted her up into her condo.

They stood at her doorstep.

"So."

"So."

"Um, I'll call you I guess?" Tenten mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious again.

Neji nodded, pressing a sheet of paper with his name and number on it into her hand. "Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" Tenten asked.

He kissed her cheek, and she froze. Oh. My. Gosh. "For making this the best first date ever."

"Uhh... Yeah! You, uh, you too!"

He walked away, smiling. She unlocked her door and went inside her apartment. She leaned back on her door and touched her cheek gently. "Wow."

...

A/N: And here's the pilot chapter! I really loved writing this, but don't expect every chapter to be his long. I will continue this fic when it reaches the 10 review mark. So Review! Go on! Just a few words to show that you actually read this monster of a pilot chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well then. Wow. Ten reviews came by quicker. To be honest, I was expecting to reach the ten review mark sometime in 2014 . This is the following installment! It's a bit shorter, but that's okay.

Thanks to everyone reading this fanfic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own. Nejiten would be canon if I did.

...

"Mmm..." she turned in her bed, stretching. She pressed 'Snooze' on her alarm and drowsily yawned. She relished the warmth of her covers, and snuggled into her pillow further. It was lazy Saturdays like this that she looked forward to. Until her alarm went off again.

"Uh," she moaned, shutting off the device, making her way into the kitchen to make some breakfast. "That was one of the most refreshing night's sleep I've ever had in months! What was in that wine?"

Then she paused, mid step. She remembered her charming date, and hiccuped happily. "And that man, mmm! Hyuuga Neji. How sexy."

Grabbing an apron, she looked down at her attire, and noticed that she was in a pair of boy shorts and an oversized shirt. She tied the pink cloth around her waist and headed over to her fridge. "I'm craving pancakes and eggs..."

Two cups of instant pancake mix and a cracked egg later, she was full. Heading back into her bedroom, she saw her cellphone. "Hm, two messages."

The first was from Ino. It said, "HEY HEY GURRL! Waht happened to u and hyuuga last nite? Txt me back!"

Tenten lifted the iPhone up to her fingers and typed, "Nothin happened relax he just drove me home. Wat bout u and Shika? ;)"

She then checked the other text. It was from him. "Gotta talk. Meet me at the coffee joint across King Street at noon."

'Well. That was... Interesting. I guess he really likes me if he wants to see me so suddenly,' thought Tenten. She replied, "Ok, meet u there later."

Checking the time, she rummaged through her closet. "I only have an hour to get ready! Damn!"

...

His feet tapped impatiently on the floor as he sat at the window of the cafe. In his hands were a couple if documents and a certificate. He twiddled with the corners of the sheets nervously as he waited for her to arrive. 11:49 AM.

Two minutes later, the brunette opened the door, smiling at him brightly. "Hi Neji!"

Clad in a simple white and turquoise striped sweater and maroon jeans, black sneakers on her feet, the girl was much less dressed up than the previous night. She wasn't wearing makeup, which made her natural glow brighter than before, and he liked it. Her hair was clear of barrettes and hair clips and headbands, and it was messy, but neat.

He himself though, was in blue jeans and an everyday red Aeropostale long sleeve with the sleeves pushed up. The silver necklace symbolising his rank as a branch member hung around his neck, and his hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hi," he said, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him. She sat, saying, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

He sighed. She really didn't know. Retracting his hand from the papers, he placed them back into a folder, and stood, helping her up. "Let's order some coffee first."

She took his hand, and they went to the nearest cashier. The girl's jaw rotated as the gum in her jaws made a smacking sound. "How may I help ya?"

Neji said, "black coffee, a bagel, and..."

"A French Vanilla and a blueberry muffin, if you please." Tenten finished, looking and feeling satisfied with her choice.

"Kay, s'that all?"

"Yes please."

She looked them up and down, eyes calculating. Flipping her long pinkish-red hair out of the way, she went around to get their order. It was a slow day.

After receiving the snacks, the two departed from the store, and had decided to talk about it somewhere more private, like the park or the forest.

On the sidewalk of the park, they relished in the sweet silence as they sipped their hot coffees and nibbled on their breads. Tenten's muffin was gone by the time they reached the part of the park with a playing area for children. She threw the wrapper out into the trash can nearby. "So Neji," sitting on a swing, she asked, "what were you going to say to me?"

Tossing the paper cup and paper bag into a recycling chute beside the trash can, he pulled out the folder once again. "This is what I was going to talk about."

"Hm..." she sipped the sweet warm liquid of her coffee again, "what is it?"

He handed her a gold trimmed certificate with both their names on it. Her coffee fell as she read.

"As of today, Febuary 14th, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten are lawfully... What?" she looked up, as he sat onto the other swing beside her, chains creaking as he did. "What is this, Neji? Is it some kind of joke? A prank or something? Because its not funny."

"Tenten..."

"No!" She stood up, "Ino! She put you up to this! Or, no! You just wanna mess with me! I'm on one of those hidden camera shows!" She stood up.

"Tenten." he said firmly.

"Any second now," she was close to tears now, because she knew exactly what was happening, and that this was all true, "a cameraman and a TV host is gonna jump out of those trees and... And..."

Neji caught her before she could fall to her knees, and he held her up to him.

"Tenten. This isn't just hard on you, this is rough on me too. Whatever we did last night... That Egyptian thing... We will find a way out of it."

Her eyes were moist with tears as she looked up at him. "You better be right about that, Hyuuga." She got off him, standing on her own two feet once again.

"You know, you shouldn't call me Hyuuga. That's your name now too, you know."

...

A/N: This time, the next chapter is NEJITEN LIVIN TOGETHAH! XD I promise an update once the review challenge of 20 reviews is met! {EDIT: Or until I feel like it.}

Are you up for it? Thanks a lot for reading, and if anything is unclear, PM me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You might be wondering why I'm updating so early, and all I have to say is that I got a little excited about this chapter and decided o update before I reach twenty reviews. This is a pretty long chappie.

Enjoy.

...

The sun shining through the window paralleled its way through the blinds and onto her closed eyelids. She opened them from a long deserving night's sleep. Waking up, she sat up when she noticed that this room, these sheets, this bed, they weren't hers.

"Oh, right," she said, voice raspy, "I'm married." After Neji had told her that they were married, they had decided on residing in one another's condos every other week for school/work purposes until they filed an official annulment. They stopped by her place to pick up her things, and she'd braved the night in the Hyuuga's home. They were to hide under the radar for as long as possible. She sighed, tousling her hair, "How could a blind date do this much? Ino, you are SO dead!" She dropped back onto the sheets that smelled amazingly like Neji. "At least he smells good, unlike others."

Suddenly, her cell rang, bringing her back to her senses abruptly. "Hello?"

"Tenten!" Speaking of which...

Sitting up on her elbows, the brunette was alert. "Ino!"

"What the fuck happened? Did I just get married?"

"..." She was caught up in the scent of what seemed to be breakfast wafting in from the door.

"Hello? Tenten! Crisis here! I'm married to a complete and total lazy ass here!" Ino screamed angrily.

"Yeah, uh, I just had to, um... Think." She smelled bacon in the air, along with the sweet scent of pancakes. "I, I have to go, Ino, I, uh, bye." In a state of mild shock that this was really happening, she hung up and got out of the bed, Neji's room, and into the kitchen, where she saw a plate of perfectly crispy bacon lying on a ceramic plate.

A hand automatically reached for it, until Neji's voice interrupted her. "Good Morning." It was indifferent, much different than the voice he used on her yesterday.

She retracted her hand, and turned to the male, who was staring intently at her while flipping a pancake. "Morning," she paused, looking at the pan, "Those are perfect pancakes. How'd you do that? I never know when to flip them on time, they always get burnt on one side."

Neji shrugged, then realise her returning glance to the plate of bacon. "You can have some of you want."

"Ah, well," she blushed, "no thank you. You cooked it, you should have the first piece."

He raised a brow, then picked up a piece of the meat. He nibbled it, then made a face, and handed it to her. "I never like eating bacon unless there's ketchup on it. It's too salty."

She bit into the crunchy breakfast food. "Huh. At least I know something about my husband."

He scowled at her, before sniffing the air. "Is something... Burning?"

She pointed casually to the pan.

"Shoot!"

...

"Tenten?" Neji called out. After breakfast, he'd hit the shower. After all, the best place to think is the misty washroom. "Tenten?" he called out.

She opened the door, and he jumped, turning around so she didn't see his privates, even through the shower curtain. "You called?" she answered from the door.

"Did you shower, because the conditioner is out."

She tapped her chin. "Last night? Yeah. I forgot to tell you." Her lips curled into a smile. "You use conditioner?"

...

"Neji, I don't know about you, but I think that you need more colour around here."

He stopped. Turning around, clad in only grey sweatpants, he asked, quite perplexed, "what?"

She only nodded. "Yep. And maybe new curtains..."

"I thought you studied architecture."

She nodded. "I do. It's just that," she blushed, "in high school, I took a Home Decor class by mistake, instead of Home Economics, so I could cook and stuff. The code was HMD101, and Home Ec was HMC101. I got a little..."

"Confused? As did I. I accidentally took... Cosmetology, when I wanted to take Chemistry in my third year."

She giggled, "no wonder your hair is so glossy."

He smirked. "Jealous?"

She pouted. "Of course not. My hair is just fine."

He walked away from her, shaking his head. Peeved, she stared at the back of his head, and how his hair swayed gently. "It's so perfect!" she squealed when he closed the door of his room.

...

"So Neji," she said, lounging around his much larger apartment. "What's your plan for getting us out of this mess?"

He looked up from his laptop to see his 'wife' on his bed, clad in a black tank top and red jeans, fresh out of the shower. "Well," he waved her over, pointing to the screen, "I'm looking for a good lawyer to get us legally separated, since we are legally together. I've already looked for the Egyptian show, but it's as if it left the face of the planet."

Tenten hmm-ed. Looking the man up and down, she saw how his hair was always perfectly in place; either in a high ponytail or in a very low one. At the moment, his hair was tied at the very end. He was clad in a white shirt, and grey sweatpants. She then realised something.

"I don't know anything about you!"

He raised a brow. "You know my name."

"Of course I know your name! I mean, I don't know any trivial things about you, like your favourite colour, or any secrets or something!"

He thought for a moment. "You know that I only eat bacon with ketchup. You know that I use Garnier Shampoo and Conditioner. You know that I took Cosmetology."

She pondered his words. He was right, after all. "I suppose so... But if we're going to be married, then you should know something about me!"

"I know that you snore."

"Do not!" She pouted. "How would you know that anyways?"

He looked at her incredulously. "We share a room. I'm on the futon on the floor, remember? You've got the bed?"

She tapped her chin. "Yeah, well. Whatever. I'm not a snorer."

"Che. Right."

Peeved, she stuck her tongue out. All of a sudden, her phone rang. It was Hinata. Answering it on the fourth ring, she said, "Hey Hina-chan!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Tenten just stuck her tongue out at him while her best friend chatted on the line.

"So Tenten," the bluenette said as she chopped some veggies to make ramen for you-know-who.

"What?" the other girl replied, pouring herself a drink in Neji's kitchen.

"Well, you know how Naruto-kun was acting weird? He proposed to me last night, and I want you to be my maid of honor."

The brunette did a spit take onto the stove. "What? Really? Congratulations Hinata!"

Neji grumbled when he saw what she just did. "You better clean that up," he mouthed to Tenten.

She held up a finger and continued speaking with her friend. "Who's the best man gonna be?"

At the word 'best man' Neji's ears perked up.

"I'm thinking either my cousin or Sasuke. In the end, Naruto should pick, but it'll probably be Sasuke."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! Did you tell the rest of the girls yet?"

She said no, then tossed all her veggies into a pot. "You're the first to find out."

Tenten squealed. "I can't believe you're getting MARRIED."

Neji stood from his seat and grabbed the phone away from a rather ecstatic Tenten, and hissed, "WHAT did you just SAY Hinata-sama?"

Hinata squealed, dropping the potato she was just holding. "N-Neji-nii-san?"

"Oi, Neji, gimme my phone!"

"Not now, Tenten. Now what did you say about getting married? Is it that blonde idiot that you've been prancing around with? Hiashi-sama will not be-"

"My father does not have to know yet!"

"I will tell him immediately, and you should double think this, Hinata!"

"Neji-nii-" he hung up after that. He then proceeded to dial the number for his uncle.

"Neji, Neji, my phone! You're gonna break the touchscreen!" Snatching the IPhone out of the grip of her husband, she argued, "why do you care about who she married anyways? It's her life!"

Once she had the device in her hands, she hung up and petted it gently as if it were a baby. "Because," he snarled as she cooed to her cell, "she's the future of Hyuuga Enterprises, and if she doesn't marry Sasuke Uchiha, then Uchiha Corp-"

"Wait wait, you agree to all this arranged marriage crap?" she looked at him incredulously, stuffing the phone into her pocket. "How would you feel if-"

"But if she doesn't do that, then I have no choice but to take over. Hiashi-sama," he paused, voice cracking, "will cut any hopes of dreams I had of actually controlling my fate and my future."

She was silent.

"I-I'll get married off to some woman, probably that Temari of the Sand Incorporated, and never be able to have any freedom whatsoever."

"But, wait, don't you care about Hinata?"

He scoffed, "couldn't care less of her. She may be my cousin, but that's about it."

She frowned, then looked up at him, "she said she'll try to make you best man, if not Uchiha."

"And how does that affect me?"

"She cares and loves you, Neji. Give it a chance."

He sighed. "She may care, but I don't. I won't interfere with the marriage, until it poses a threat to me. Once it does," he looked at her, "I have no choice."

Tenten only nodded. "Understandable."

Neji walked back to the living room to unplug and shutdown his laptop. "I'm going grocery shopping, do you need anything?"

She grinned. "Conditioner."

...

A couple minutes after he left, Tenten lounged around, watching a bit of television. "Hmm..."

She quickly got bored, and decided on roaming his apartment. It wasn't big, but it was larger than hers. It had two bedrooms, but he was using one of them for storage at the moment, so they had to share a room until it was emptied. He only said that it was off limits, nothing more, so now, standing in front of the door, she wondered what was inside.

"Hmm..." Opening the door, she was impacted with the smell of ink, and inside, there were shelves and shelves of books, some new, old, printed, handwritten. There was a desk in the corner, barely fitting, and it had a sheet of paper with small, loopy cursive writing scrawled on it. It was the beginning of a story.

"The crisp autumn air filled his nose as he inhaled the musty scent of dried ink. 'Ah the art museum,' he whispered, 'my favourite place. This seems promising," she said, continuing the passage until she ran out of words to read. Searching the shelves, she finally found the same handwriting on the cover of a pale yellow notebook, the title of the book saying, "Of Heaven."

Reading it, she absorbed the plot with every word written. The boy, Nathan, wondered why he was alone. Parents dead, no friends, he had nobody. Until he met Maria. She was his everything from the day they met in the park at the age of six, and his heaven, until she had to go away. When he was taken in by a family, he was thankful, and when he was enrolled in the same school as Maria, he was overjoyed. But Maria wasn't Maria. She acted... Different. She didn't know him, and it wasn't until he left that as notice him.

The story was about young love in the halls of a private school, and she ate it up. She was already in chapter four when the lock turned. She gasped, and ran out with the book, and stuffed it under her pillow.

"Tenten," Neji said, "I'm back."

"Oh, hey," she said, feigning waking up from a nap.

"Did you sleep?"

"Mhm, better question, did you get my conditioner?"

He smirked, holding up a bottle of Pantene. "I decided to try a new brand."

She giggled. "Money-back guarantee if you don't like it!"

He pulled out some pasta, cheese, and meat, and was about to cook, when Tenten asked, "what's dinner?"

"La-sag-na," he said, enunciating the 'g'.

"Don't you mean lasagna?" Tenten corrected, pulling the box of pasta away from him.

He shook his head. "There is a g."

"It is silent."

"Then that means the g in every word is silent."

"You're so annoying!" she squealed.

"Naturally."

...

Dinner was uneventful.

Right after, they had both tucked in for bed, Tenten on the bed, Neji on the futon.

"Night Neji."

"Hn."

She sat in the darkness, wondering if he was sleeping or not. She felt guilty that she had robbed him of his bed, even if its supposedly temporary.

After a couple moments though, she heard Neji call her name. "Tenten? You awake?"

She mhm-ed, then whispered, "yeah, why?" Crawling to the edge of the bed, she looked down at her husband in the light of the lamp.

He turned to look at her. "For as long as we are going to be married, let's learn one thing or more about each other everyday."

She nodded. "I learned four about you."

"But nothing about you. What's your favourite color?"

"Hmm, I'd say silver. There's just something about it... How about you?"

"Black."

She smiled at him, then yawned. "Well, better be sleeping." Rolling over, Tenten fell back into the pillows. Oh yes, he did smell good.

...

A/N: This time, I shall update whenever I feel like it. And another thing, in thinking of setting up a schedule for this, like once a month or something. I'll felt you know wince I have it done. THXX


	4. Chapter 4

He opened a single eyelid. It was morning, and he had slept quite soundly the last night, knowing he wasn't alone in his apartment. Looking up, he didn't find the girl he expects to be lying on his bed.

Sitting up, he abruptly searched the room for any sign of her. "Tenten?" he whispered, crawling around and lifting objects like papers or blankets, looking for where she could be hiding.

He crawled over to the bathroom, and stood, brushing himself off, then scanning the room for any sign of her.

Neji shrugged, then turned around only to be met by a pair of brown eyes. "Morning!" she chirped. Shuffling out of the washroom clad in only a towel, she shoved the shocked Neji out of the way and headed for her pack. "Don't worry, I didn't use up all the hot water."

Staring at this girl, his friend, his WIFE, clad in only this single white cloth was doing some real damage to his psyche. She bent over her small suitcase on the bed, poring over the contents. Just barely, could Neji squeak out, "where are y-your clothes?"

She looked at him peculiarly. "Um, in here, duh. I just forgot to get them when I showered." Her face showed no sign of embarrassment, only a slight flush from having to heave the suitcase up.

Neji on the other hand, turned beet red, his expression one of pure unadulterated discomfort. "Can you hurry?"

Tenten frowned at him, "Neji, Neji, Neji. You gotta understand. I have to find some clean panties. It's gonna take a while."

His face heated up even more, ears burning with color. "I'm going to, uh, look away."

Realising what've meant and how he felt, she stopped and looked at how he travelled to and stared at the corner of the room like a misbehaving little boy out in timeout by a caregiver. Tenten laughed out loud, saying, "Neji, we're married now. Even if this is temporary, you've gotta get used to all this."

The man only loosened up slightly, trying his best to ignore the image he was met with earlier. "No."

She scoffed. "No," walking towards him in that towel, and still in only that towel, she whispered to him, "why no?" When she reached him, her hands found his shoulders and he stiffened once again. Pressing her front into his back, and worming her hands to his chest, she was causing him to feel REALLY uncomfortable. "You like this?"

He couldn't even answer her question. He was that caught up in how her... Er... Curves were pressing against his back. "Tenten, um, could you..."

She broke away, and grabbed her outfit of the day. After she was finally in the washroom with a click of the lock, he sighed in half relief. Then, looking down, he swore at his pants. "Fuck no, not now."

...

After hiding under his comforter until Tenten left for work a half hour later, Neji emerged from his room. Finding a bagel for him on the table, he nibbled on it and walked to the living room. His 'situation' went down, and he was back to normal.

Flipping to the news, he checked the time on his wall clock. 9:24 AM. He didn't have work until 11, he had some time. There on the screen was a face that he wasn't expecting to see.

"What? Get away from me!" the woman pushed the paparazzi away from we as they swarmed her with questions.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Is it a one night stand?"

"Are you and Hyuuga Neji together?"

It was Tenten.

...

Rushing out to catch the bus to her job as a cashier at Forever 21, she was caught by a swarm of people wielding cameras, microphones, recorders, etc.

"So, are you the famous Hyuuga prodigy's new girlfriend?"

"Are you just using him?"

"What cologne does he use?"

She was absolutely flabbergasted. "Get away from me! First of all, you have no right to know anything about my personal life! Second, if I was just using him, why would I even tell you? And no, I'm not, by the way. And finally, Neji probably wouldn't like it if I told you his cologne brand."

They hushed slightly, and a young reporter raised her hand. "Um, what's your name?"

She scowled at the cameras. "T-"

All of a sudden, a boy yelled out from outside the crowds, "Yo, Tenten!"

The brunette boy with the red marks on his face cut through the crowd, a small white dog in tow. "Hey! Are these people bothering you?"

"Nah, they were just leaving. Right?" An aura of pure killing intent surrounded Tenten and left the puppy cowering.

"H-hai, Tenten-san."

And as soon as they arrived, the party of paparazzi left. Tenten turned to her male friend, saying, "Hi Kiba. What brings you here?"

The boy held up a newspaper. "You're on the front page. Everyone's raving about the mysterious girl who wound her way into Hyuuga Neji's apartment. They think you two had S-E-X."

Tenten's face was pure red, as she read the headline, 'Hyuuga's forbidden fling!'.

Suddenly, Neji ran out from the building, clad in his sweatpants and a thin jacket. "Ten!"

"Whoa," Kiba smirked at his longtime friend, "already got nicknames?"

The girl only stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey," Tenten said, walking up to Neji, "What's wrong?"

"I saw you on TV," he panted. It seemed as if he ran all the way down from the seventh floor. When he regained his breath, he saw Kiba. "Hey man. What are you do-" Tenten cut his sentence off by showing the headline for The Konoha Sun. "Oh, fuck."

Kiba nodded. "Wanted to check up on you two. Did you at least use protection?"

Their faces were a matching shade of cherry red. "No, Kiba, me and Tenten did not have sex."

"Not yet," the Inuzuka whispered, earning a punch in the shoulder from Tenten. "So Tenten, mind tellin' me about this whole shebang over the bus ride to the mall?"

Neji and Tenten exchanged a look. "Excuse us for a moment, Inu," Tenten smiled. They headed a couple metres away, watching the dog boy play with Akakmaru, as the white dog yapped. "Should I tell him?"

Neji looked him up and down. "Inu?" he asked, changing te subject.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "It means dog, genius. So should I tell him or not?"

He breathed out gently. "Just... Don't tell him about us being married. He might say something to Hinata, or even uncle. Say that... Say we're just going out. Ino put us together. At least uncle would be able to... Accept that."

Tenten nodded, and took a step towards the Inuzuka. "So, should I g-"

He latched his hand onto her wrist. "Where do you know Kiba from?"

She paused. "He's my old friend. We used to be neighbours in middle school."

Neji nodded. "We should act like we're dating too."

Tenten stared into his endless white eyes. "O-okay, so, what should we-"

He awkwardly pressed his lips against hers. Both of them were still for a moment. Tenten's right eye was open, while the other was closed, her face was red. Neji didn't look at her, cheeks burning.

During that moment, Kiba stopped and stared at them, smiling at Akamaru. He proceeded to wolf whistle.

It was a chaste kiss, just a peck on the lips, but when the two broke away it was as if they were both pressed face first into a vat of ketchup.

Tenten was frazzled, and her cheeks were bright tomato red. "Uh, ok. I, I, we..." She took a breath. "Okay. See ya later, Neji-kun."

"H-hn."

They stood in silence.

Kiba called from behind them. "Um, work?"

Tenten's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" She ran to the boy and the dog. "Bye!"

Neji waved them off and headed back upstairs. Whew. Awkward.

...

"So what's it with Hyuuga Lover boy?" Kiba asked, climbing onto the bus, but not before tucking the puppy into his jacket.

"Oh? Well actually it all started with Ino," Tenten started.

"Ino?"

"Blind date. Well, he actually has 20/20 vision, which is weird but," she cut her thought off when Kiba looked at her oddly. "Ahem, well she set us up. And then there was this spark and we're dating."

"Really, it wasn't just a fling?"

"Nope."

"Are you-"

"Nope."

Kiba smirked. She could never hide anything from him. "Tell me."

She looked at him with worried eyes. "No!"

He raised a brow, then pressed on. "Tell me!"

"No!" she insisted.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he joked.

Tenten's face went cherry red again, and she shoved the brunette boy. "No!"

He only smirked and pressed himself against her, whining like a four year old. "Teeelllllll meeee!"

"I have nothing to say."

"No, you do, I know you better than that."

"No, no, and no. It's not a big deal, anyways, we're going out!"

"And that's a big deal! You're making it a big deal! Just tell me already!"

"Tell you what, Kiba? What would you like to know? That we went out for a date at the museum? That we got legally married, without knowing it? Or you want me to tell you that I'm in a situation where I need a lawyer and Hyuuga's hiding this all from the press by pretending that we're just dating?"

Kiba was shocked by the answer, and by the time she'd said it, she groaned, her face burning.

His eyes bore into her for a moment, then he laughed anxiously. "Haha, that's funny, Ten, I thought that you actually meant it!"

Tenten looked at him, expression twisted.

He frowned, and his voice faltered as he said, "You're actually..."

She nodded and his eyes softened. "Please say nothing to anyone, especially Hiashi Hyuuga."

He nodded, and the bus stopped by the mall. "We should get going."

She nodded.

...

When it came time to go to work, Neji had the place spick and span, clean as a whistle, and he was showered, ready to go. Ish. Well, there was the small situation of what exactly to do with all the sticky backed strips of cotton on his bathroom counter. "Do girls usually just leave their pads lying around like this?"

After searching for a place to put them, he decided on placing it in the cuboard at the bottom of the counter. "In here, I don't have to look at them," he had reasoned, closing the small white cabinet doors.

Pulling at the cuffs of his suit, he looked at himself in the mirror triumphantly, smiling. "Well then, lets go."

...

"Tenten," Ino screeched, "I don't know what the hell I'm going to do! Shikamaru doesn't cook, doesn't clean, doesn't put the seat down, doesn't wash laundry and my mother is enjoying my suffering!"

"So, to recap," Tenten looked at her, perplexed, "your family thought of this as a new opportunity to conjoin the Yamanaka and Nara businesses and are currently backing the marriage by giving you two your own place?"

She nodded. "And no MAID! What am I going to do?"

Tenten raised a brow, then turned to look at the wall behind her, grumbling, "no good rich people," and then turned back with a smile. "Tip; don't make your mother think that she's won. Act like you're having the time of your life, brag about your sex and all that bad stuff mothers hate to hear."

Ino looked at her, impressed. "Since when did you make good evil plans?"

"Since I got married to Hyuuga Neji."

"But wait, how will it effect my mom?"

"She'll think he isn't good for you, and find a lawyer to break you guys up, and poof! You're single again!"

Ino thought for a moment. "But what if I don't want to be single?"

"Find a new boyfriend."

"But what about Shikamaru?"

Tenten looked at her with analytical eyes. "Do you love him?"

The blonde turned strawberry red. "Pshht! What to the ever, Tenten, you don't actually think that!" Ino turned and stomped right out of the store.

"Hmm," the brunette pondered, "I wonder..."

...

Once Tenten arrived back at the Hyuuga condo several hours later, Neji hadn't arrived yet. But somebody else had.

"Hello Tenten."

...

A/N: THE SHUSHPENSH! Who do you think it is? (SORRY FOR THE SUCKISH CHAPTER AND CLIFFY) So Kiba knows! Will Tenten tell Neji about it? I'm thinking of putting some Shikaino in the next chapter... Herrmmm...

And please check my profile for the new UPDATING SCHEDULE! I have Do The Egyptian slotted in for every 14th of the month.

See you on May 14th! Hasta la Vista!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I AM ALIVE GUIZZZ IM SO SORREH.

Yeah... My last two updating attempts were dumps because I missed the date. So yeah. BUT I AMZ BUSY.

So here's the chappie.

ENJOI.

...

"Hello Tenten," the man said from behind her.

She twisted her head and met face-to-face with a blonde man with a similar hairstyle to Ino, dressed in a sleeveless black top and blue jeans.

"He...llo?"

The man snickered, and lowered his lashes. "Don't know who I am? Let me introduce myself, I am-"

The door opened and shut, as Neji entered the room. "Deidara, get out of my house, and stop flirting with my girlfriend."

The word "girlfriend" really switched something on in Tenten's head because her lips were in a thin line and her face was pink.

Deidara smirked. "Just doing some preparation rebounding for when you decide to get rid of her."

The two brunettes stared at him with eyebrows cocked and eyes unbelieving.

"Right," Neji said, taking off his shoes and suit jacket and walked over to the kitchen. "What are you really doing here? I paid my rent already to that Kakuzu character already."

The blonde took a seat beside Tenten on the couch. "Just checking out the new arm candy, Hyuuga. I still find it unbelievable that the heir of the Hyuuga Empire moved in with his girlfriend so quickly." He proceeded to scooch closer to the girl, placing an arm over her shoulder while she glared at him.

"Pshh. You just can't believe you didn't get the gossip that we were going out in time." Neji pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge and scowled at Deidara as he drank from the container.

Tenten pulled herself out of the man's grip, and pulled the milk away from the Hyuuga's lips. Placing the carton on the counter, and pointing at Deidara with her right index finger, she sighed, "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

He smiled once again. "I'm part of the Landlord's crew. Pein-sama owns Akatsuki States. I'm one of the two designers slash carpenters of this ditch, along with Sasori."

"Speaking of Sasori," Neji said, undoing his tie, "where is he? Aren't you two always conjoined at the hip?"

The blonde's eyebrow twitched. "He's at an art convention. Some Michelangelo stuff. Old artwork, renaissance crap."

"Didn't come with him?" Neji asked, heading into his bedroom.

"Nah, I'm more into modern art, Pablo Picasso, not Leonardo DiCaprio."

"DaVinci," Neji interjected as he walked out into the living room in sweats and a black T-shirt.

"Whatever."

"Um, excuse me, but how'd you get in here?" Tenten asked, as politely as she could manage.

"Honey, I have a skeleton key to every single room. I can come and go as I please. But I usually don't, just in case we receive complaints from residents."

"Uh, okay. Can you leave?"

Deidara laughed. "I see how it is. Wanna get some now that Neji's home. I won't intrude. Have a nice night, you two," he said, walking out of their place, and right before he left, he announced, "Make sure you use a condom!"

Close went the door.

"O... Kay?"

The man sighed. "At least he's gone. And the fact that he thinks we're fucking only helps our cause."

"How the hell does that help?"

The Hyuuga shook his head. "Never mind. Look, I've found a lawyer that seems slightly interested in our case."

She smiled at this, then sat back down beside him on the couch. "Seriously? How long do you think it'll take?"

"Hm... It says a year, maybe more due to lack of proof or reasoning from the actual date."

"Oh," her heart sank. Will she have to be Mrs. Hyuuga for very long?

"But no worries, we'll get out of it. Did you eat dinner?"

"If a package of canned fruit counts, then yes."

Neji stood up and pulled a can of SPAM from the kitchen cabinet. "Make the rice, this'll have to do for dinner."

"Don't you know how to cook anything that isn't instant?"

"Yes, I just don't find the need for it today. It's already 8:00, and I'm starving, so just do it."

"Whatever."

...

"Ino, please," Shikamaru said, hands over his eyes, "put on some clothes."

The blonde in the bathroom door refused. "No! I left my panties in the other room! And I'm sure as hell not walking around in only a towel to get it!"

Shikamaru groaned. "I have I go get it, don't I?"

She nodded. "Go. I'm getting cold."

The man sighed, and climbed out of bed, walking into the adjacent guest room that Ino had insisted on occupying. On the bed, there was a pair of pink panties and a black lacy bra. "Why can't she do this... It's our house... There isn't anyone here anyways... Troublesome woman..."

He took the undergarments and headed back to the washroom by his room. "Here Ino."

The blonde squealed and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

Shikamaru felt a sensation in the pit of his stomach that scared him when her breasts pressed up against him and grunted a "You're Welcome" before detaching himself from her grip and escaping to his room.

Ino scratched her head. "Weird."

...

"So how was work?"

Neji slowed the rotating of his jaw, and thought for a moment. "It was fine. Why do you want to know?"

"Is there something wrong with a wife wanting to know if her husband did good at work?"

Neji laughed, and replied with a "Tenten, you're a weird one. So how was your work? Anything big happen?"

She stopped chewing, and said, "actually, something did happen."

He raise a brow. "Oh? Well tell me, was it a promotion?"

She shook her head. She was planning on telling him that Kiba knows, but... "Ino came to me complaining about Shikamaru."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Her parents and his parent look at this marriage as an amazing opportunity to bind the two businesses."

"That's convenient."

"Yeah, but don't expect that from me."

Neji looked at her. "What?"

"I'm... I'm not special. I'm an orphan. My mom abandoned me as a baby. I spent my life miserably with the other kids at the orphanage, but my only friends were these kids named Rock Lee and Naruto. We met Hinata at High School, which started Naruto and Hinata's relationship. Lee fell hard for my friend Sakura, and... Things happened. I'm pretty basic."

The Hyuuga pondered this new information in his head. "Basic... No. Not basic. Basic girls wouldn't have ended up in this situation, married to the biggest egoist on Earth. Basic girls wouldn't have walked around in only a towel with a guy as perfect as me in the room."

"Tch, you're definitely correct about that ego."

"Anyways, You're not basic. You're Tenten."

She looked at him with soft eyes. "Thanks."

"Now onto me," Neji started.

"Wait-"

"We learn something new about each other every day, right?"

"Right."

"That was your turn. Now ask me something about me you want cleared up."

"O... kay. Umm... Why do you work?"

"Why do you?"

"To earn money, to pay off for my schooling. I only got a half-scholarship."

"Well, I do to study. The Hyuuga Enterprises is where I'll be working whether Hinata-sama decides to take over or not. So Uncle has me study there. Sometimes I have actual classes, but that's basically it."

"...oh."

"Want more rice?"

"Yeah sure, food is good."

...

A/N: THAT IS THE END IF THAT SUCKISH CHAPTER!

Give me my feedback now!

(SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING MY OTHER FICS I PROMIS NEXT TIME I'LL TRY HARDER )

See you in June.


End file.
